A Day in the Life of
by Late to the Party
Summary: "A marriage of convenience?" "Uhh… no." Perhaps it would have be better if Nalia checked the rolls before refusing, or at least, talked with the rest of his companions first. But for Charname, it's just another day. One shot. AU.
1. 1

"That is your final answer?"

Nalia's cheeks flushed, her whole being aquiver. As her coppery braid shook with her, the man whose proposal was just spurned shook his head.

"The loss is yours." With that, he turned and after two long steps, a small smile creased his lips. "Perhaps Edwin will be more to your tastes, should the House of Odesseiron consent to an alliance."

Behind him, Nalia wretched, and a splutter and a long string of vocal mutterings could be heard from the skulking self-styled 'Red Wizard of Thay'.

A little later on, Alora jumped up and down an inch from on his boot. "What did she say?" The little halfling demanded, her blindingly pink locks, courtesy of Imoen, bobbing like a ball between his hip and elbow.

"She quite rightly said no," He confided, gently moving her instantly-crestfallen face away from him.

"But why!"

"Well," He swept his hand back through his hair, and led her to a tree stump. A conspiratorial glance revealed that Garrick was off near the striped pavilion tent, and Jaheira's elbow was about a foot or so away from the bard; that she wasn't hefting her club was probably a good sign. Montaron was off scurrying near the picket lines, probably looting the dead, and Faldorn just emerged from an equally distant bush. "The simple answer is she would be marrying beneath her station, and you know how stuffy and prideful both she and Edwin are about that sort of thing."

Alora's nose scrunched up. "Don't you love her?"

He shook his head. "I was only offering my help."

"Oh." She seemed to consider this for a moment. "It's nice of you, but I still don't understand why she'd say no."

Drawing a breath, he began, "Let me tell you a story."

At this, her ears perked up.


	2. 2

"Once, many years ago, a great lord of many means lived in a vast, landed estate. We visited actually visited him before we offered to help Nalia."

"Oh!" Alora threw her hands up from her knees, cross-legged on the stump beside him. "You mean that stinky ruin?"

"Er…" He cleared his throat. "Something like that. Anyway, do you remember the story he told us?"

She shook her head.

"That's right, you were too busy searching the pool for gems…"

"Those rocks were so pretty! I love the necklace you made me!" Her fingers reached to lift it from beneath her tunic. A blaze of rainbow flared as the gaudy collection of bloodstone, onyx, and rainbow obsidian, amongst other finds, glistened in the dim afternoon sun. Fortunately, the sky was veiled by a patchwork of cloud, so it didn't take Alora long to forget to twirl the beads.

"This lord had a daughter," He began again. "A daughter who roamed the land."

"Oh! I get it now. He said you looked just like her!"

"Alora, I'm trying to – yes."

"So if your ma was his baby girl, that makes him your grandpa!"

He sighed.

"Oh but you should tell Nalia!"

A slow chuckle left his lips. "Wouldn't that make her the same as Cythandria?"

The little halfling pursed her lips. The thought would keep her there for at least thirty seconds, perhaps an hour, if he was very lucky.

He rose from the tree stump.

"I know you offered to help, but don't you believe in marrying for love?" Alora lifted her head, her chin set. "That's what Imoen says. When are we going to find her?"

"Right now. Nalia doesn't want our help, so we have no more reason to stay here." With a stretch of his shoulders, he yawned. "I'm going to need to practice for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Monty he's on watch. Faldorn too."

"I thought you said Faldorn was helping you?" She insisted. "'cause you're a man now."

"Uh, something like that. Listen, just… it's meant to be a secret, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, 'cause you mean what happened with that strange belt? That was so much fun and so silly."

"You promised never to speak of that…" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I meant that other thing."

"Oh, because no one knows that you're…"

"Yes, that."

"But um, that big nasty man in the scary spiky black armour said…"

"You're not supposed to talk about that either."

The halfling pouted. "How'm I supposed to remember?"

"Secrets are like treasures." He reminded her, trying not to sigh. Maybe trying to tell her was a terrible idea. A pang shot through him. He wished Imoen was here. She'd find it hilarious. Would she ever stop teasing him if she learned the truth, that Aliana was actually the daughter of Lord Jierdan Firkraag, and as a young woman, she set out to explore the world in the guise of a human? But maybe Imoen wouldn't care; she'd want even more piggyback rides now he could fly.

He waved at Faldorn, still grimacing beneath her latest forest pigment face-paint. Who better to help him return to his true form, a form he never knew he possessed than a girl who could transform into a wolf at will? Well, there was 'grandfather', but Alora was right about one thing: that was an incredibly stinky cave. Besides which, Faldorn never lectured, rarely complained, she was Imoen's (second) best friend and they'd helped each other since Cloakwood, which was more than he could say for some…

As he walked past the pavilion, he caught sight of the palisade and the few keep guards that still remained. It really was too bad; Imoen had always wanted a castle.

Faldorn's tanned face appeared in front of him, her broken nose still reeking of the salve she concocted. Before she could speak, Edwin gibberish grew louder and more joyful than anything he'd previously heard.

"Think he finally translated that scroll?" He wondered aloud.

Faldorn shot him a strangely wry look.

Before either of them could follow up, a high-pitched scream split the camp.

"Was that a banshee?" Jaheira demanded, emerging from behind a crate.

He would have to remind her not to sneak up on people, but right now, he was too distracted. "Gods… Jaheira, do you remember where we left that belt?"

"For Nalia or Odesseiron?" She retorted.

For once, he didn't bother correcting her smart-mouth. Nearby, another squeal sounded.

"Eddie! You look so cute! I always wanted a big sister! Thank you!"

"Off– off!" The Red Wizard tripped as he tried to shoo Alora away.

"Still not too late for Nalia and Edwin." He murmured. Well, the plan still stood. Perhaps it was just as well Nalia said no. It wouldn't have lasted a tenday. At least Imoen would be happy he tried. What a day.


End file.
